Homewrecker
by Johanna-002
Summary: Now honey I'm a christian, but if you keep it up- I'm gonna go to kickin' Your pretty little butt.. Is that clear enough?- Gretchen Wilson. Olivia just doesn't understand that Fin loves Melinda. Read & Review! NOT A FEM-SLASH! NOT A FEM-SLASH!


**Title: Homewrecker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

*XxX*

**_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hair-do  
>Your high heel boots and your credit card<br>Long legs and a mini skirt  
>Yeah You know what works and you work it hard<br>You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
>Drive the man folk crazy<br>But any girl can see…_**

Olivia watched completely mesmerized. Her brown eyes glued to the new detective. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Who are you staring at?" The petite blond asked in a whisper.

Olivia smirked, "No one in particular, Alex, no one in particular."

The blond laughed, "Watch it, I hear he's tied down."

"That's never stopped me before."

Alex smirked. "I hear she's Doctor." She informed quietly, "Medical Examiner to be exact."

"Pff! I grew up with a lunatic mother; do you really think a woman with a blade is going to scare me off?" Olivia scoffed.

**_You're just a homewrecker  
>I know what you're doing<br>You think you're gonna ruin what I've got, but you're not  
>Yeah you little go getter, I'll teach you a lesson<br>If you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance  
>You're just a homewrecker<em>**

It had been almost three months since the new guy, Fin, had started with SVU. It didn't take long for Olivia to make it perfectly clear that she was interested.

Fin in no way felt the same for her. He was married. Happily married to his High School sweet heart, Melinda, they had everything together and in no way shape or form was he willing to risk losing it all.

"Hey Fin, wanna come with me to Eddies and grab a few drinks?" Olivia asked hopeful, her hand resting on his bicep.

"No Liv, I need to get home. This pregnancy is really wearing Melinda thin and I need to be there with her, but thank you for the offer." Fin lied as he grabbed his coat and calmly walked out of the bull pen.

Melinda's pregnancy had nothing to do with turning down the offer. In fact- Melinda was in excellent condition, as was the baby. Fin sighed, he hated lying to Olivia. She was a sweet person, but then again she was crazy as hell.

His mind was racked with tons of thoughts at all the crap that she had pulled today. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize he was home. Slowly, Fin opened the front door, his beautiful wife greeting him from the kitchen.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Melinda asked. He made his way over to her, softly kissing her cheek.

He sighed taking a seat on the couch. "With or with out Olivia hitting on me every chance she got?"

Melinda chuckled, "That must be so hard for you." She didn't have the full picture of what really was going on up there.

"Don't joke," Fin warned. "It's not third grade puppy love, this woman is actually in love. I'm talking a bottle of red whine and a hotel room."

"She wanted you to go to a hotel room with her? She does know you are married right? To me, a medical examiner, a woman who cuts others open for a living?"

"Oh yeah, she knows." Fin said calmly, "Bur according to her- you're just temporary."

**_I'm sure you've waited for a long, long time to find a man like mine  
>But honey you're too late<br>So before you go and make your move  
>Maybe me and you should get a few things straight<br>There's two ways we can do this.. I'll let you decide…  
>You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside<em>**

It was two in the morning when a knock sounded from the living room. Melinda groaned starting to get up. "No," Fin protested holding her to him. "Just ignore it."

Melinda nodded and buried her face into his chest. Their legs were intertwined and Fin's hand was under her shirt resting upon her belly. The door bell began ringing and the knocking continued.

"That's it!" Melinda barked sitting up. "I only get to sleep in the same bed as my husband a few nights a week, and the one time I have him to myself someone's harassing my door." She mumbled as she and Fin both made their way into the living room.

Fin checked the peep whole, gun in hand. He groaned seeing the familiar face. "It's Olivia."

Melinda's face turned red and her eyes blazed with anger. "Move, get out the way!" She snapped shoving him slightly as she opened the door. "Olivia, it's two in the fucking morning, what the hell are you doing here?" Melinda barked.

"We have a case, and Cragen wants me and Fin to work it together."

Melinda stared her down for a minute. This woman was insane! If you were going to lie couldn't you do it properly? "It's Fin's day off Olivia, and you're not his partner, Munch is, so unless I get a phone call from Cragen I better not ever see, hear, or catch you banging on my damn door at two in the morning again. Capisci?"

**_You're just a homewrecker  
>I know what you're doing<br>You think you're gonna ruin what I've got, but you're not  
>Yeah you little go getter, I'll teach you a lesson<br>If you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance  
>You're just a homewrecker<em>**

"Look Melinda, lets talk about this." Olivia said calmly. "I can have him Monday and Wednesday-"

"Excuse me?" Melinda exclaimed.

"Tuesday and Thursday, Weekends? You know what why don't you tell me what days will work for you." Olivia said calmly, ready to compromise.

Melinda snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. "Never! He is my husband Olivia, mine, not yours! He loves me and only me. I have been by his side since the sixth grade and there is no way in hell I'm just going to hand him over to you." She yelled, Fin standing in the door way of the bedroom.

Olivia put her hands up in surrender, "We can compromise, I'm very persuasive and I'm sure after a while, he'll love me just the same."

**_Now honey I'm a christian, but if you keep it up  
>I'm gonna go to kickin'<br>Your pretty little butt..  
>Is that clear enough?<em>**

Melinda turned to Fin who also put his hands up. She then turned back to Olivia her hands over her own mouth, trying any attempt to keep from screaming. "Okay let me try a different approach." Melinda said calmly though she seemed to want to explode at any moment.

Her hand rested on her stomach and an idea immediately filled her mind. "Olivia, Fin and I are having a baby, right? Well, this baby got here," she said pointing to her stomach, "Because he loves _me_, and if he loved you then the baby would be inside you." She explained motioning towards Olivia's abdomen.

"I can make that happen, I only need five minutes." Olivia exclaimed happily.

That was it. Melinda exploded. "Get out of my house!" She yelled. "You are insane, and I swear to God, if you ever invite my husband to a hotel room with you again you'll end up in my morgue!"

Olivia rolled her eyes heading for the door. "What a freakin' nut ball!" she muttered to herself closing the door behind her.

Melinda shook her head, talking to herself as she went to go lay back down. "Oh I'm the nut ball!" she exclaimed, "Because I'm trying to make arrangements to sleep with someone else's husband. Are weekends good for me? What the hell is this, a custody battle?"

**A/N: Please review!**

**So this is the 3rd Song-Fic. I know, odd and not really romantic, but this was originally going to be a whole story kind of thing but then I was listening to some music and 'Homewrecker' by Gretchen Wilson, which is the song used, came on and I was like 'Oh, I could pull that off!'**

**So what did you think? Like I said, I'll take song suggestions.**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
